


Serenissima Crack

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Renaissance AU, Eye Scream, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Total AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of brief one-shots that mostly exist so the authors can make silly and/or anachronistic jokes. These are not, strictly speaking, canon to the Serenissima universe, and are not sorted by arc. They do, however, at least for the time being, maintain canon character relationships and roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenissima Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavil has a terrible sense of humor.

John Cavil turned away from the Venetian slumped on the floor, blood spattered over his hands and torso, and an eyeball cradled in his palm. "Hey, look," he began.

D'Anna heard it coming, rolled her eyes and turned a page in her book. "You think you're funny," she informed him, without looking up. "But you're really not."

He glared at her, then threw the eyeball at the man and turned away from him. "I'm finished with him. Take him back to his cell," he told the guards, and stomped back to his seat.

Really. He could be such a child.


End file.
